


Your my Rose

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: A Ship you werent expecting, Angst a bit, Cute, God save us all, M/M, Pat is briefly mentioned, Thank Twitter for that, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: Captain settles down for his nightly Documentary, but finds an unexpected visitor watching with him
Relationships: One Whole Humphrey/The Captain
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Your my Rose

**Author's Note:**

> One of my Good friends, Olivia, (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh2LVB48GmkABFNLolVCdAw) gave me the idea for this so i thank her!

"Hitlers Secret Super weapons Part two" The weird Television man spoke

Captain never understood the television, a box showing tiny men? its a video, he knows that much. Maybe he should get Pat to teach him.

"Ah, Part two. Never got to watch this part because of Patrick when he missed his football and had a rant" He said to himself, leaning back

As the show explained how German tanks worked, Captain became more invested in it occasionally shouting how that's wrong, or when he remembers it being used for the first time

"I was in that war, Louis! I know that isn't how you operate a tank! Honestly, why do you show us the wrong way to operate a tank first and then show us the right way? its a waste of time i say!" Cap yelled at the screen

"in my day we had no tanks" A voice called from the chair next to him

"GOOD LORD MAN! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE FOR?" Cap jumped 3 feet high and onto the floor, on the chair next to him was the bodiless head of Humphrey

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, why?" Cap sighed, getting back onto his armchair

"Four days" Humphrey smiled

"Anyway, what did you say before you scared me out my wits?"

"Oh, Just that in my day we had no tanks" He dropped his smile

"Well obviously" Cap sighed and went back to his programme, it was getting very interesting. Hitler had a thing called Goliath which was a remote control mine-

"My dad was in the war" Humphrey spoke up "Different to these wars, mind you. The War Of The Roses. Was Henry VII 's advisor, got killed though, 86' one year before the war ended. We were confident that he was gonna come home, he didn't"

"oh... I'm sorry" Cap said sadly, he meant it. He had a cold exterior but he had a heart.

"Its fine, miss him dearly, but hey he might be dead but at least i have all the memories he left me" Humphrey chuckled

It was silent until Captain spoke up

"Can i give you a hug?" he asked softly

"I would like that" He smiled

Captain never thought he would ever give Humphrey a hug, but god there was a sudden temptation to kiss him lightly...

The shows credits was rolling, Captain was still holding him, He stands up and quickly walks off to find his body

"Where are we going?" Humphrey asked

"Shut up, please" Cap answered

~~~

Cap reattached his head and dragged him to his room

"Oh, Captain why are you bringing me here?" Humphrey asked smugly

He had to shut him up Somehow....

He pulled back not even a second after he started

"Oh god- I- Erm... sorry, ignore me. Im a silly old-" Cap started, It was Humphreys turn to kiss him, Cap kissed back, not to hard he didnt want Humphreys head falling off

"I think i love you?" Humphrey said, pulling back

"I think i love you too" Cap smiled, then realised what he said "W-what i mean by that is- i- em- haha, yeah i think- think i love you too" 

And to think Cap thought Humphrey was annoying when he first arrived, he has to admit he was handsome, better than a poet, or a scoutleader, or a politician... not to point fingers

"Im Handsome?!" Humphrey laughed

Oh god he said it out loud..

"Yes well... Your my Rose... WAIT! NO- I- UM!" Cap got cut off by a kiss once more

"Likewise" Humphrey smiled


End file.
